Just a Little Kitty
by mecedeme
Summary: Nigel was so right! WJ, of course
1. Chapter 1

_AN: The last time I wrote a story I was in grade school, I think! (that was a few decades ago...) This was fun, I just hope you like it, too._

'Well, who are you?'

Jordan balanced two grocery bags in one hand while attempting to retrieve her keys with the other. The object of her curiosity meowed at her, but remained sitting calmly beside the red door.

"Shoo! Go on!"

Gently putting a foot under the cat's tummy and moving her out of the way, Jordan unlocked the door and walked quickly to put her bags down on the counter. When she turned around, there was the pretty calico sitting in the middle of her living room like she owned it, nonchalantly washing her face.

"Oh, no you don't!"

The cat made a gentle chirruping sound as she was lifted off the floor and placed firmly down in the hallway.

"Go home! And tell your owner that you're hungry, I feel too many ribs under that fuzz!"

Turning her tail towards the open door, the thin little animal walked away with the grace of a queen. A queen who was not amused with the situation.

"That's more like it. Now remember which apartment belongs to you, OK? It isn't mine!"

Jordan returned to her apartment. She enjoyed the peace and quiet now that her friends had finally decided she was healthy enough to be left alone. If they'd seen her carrying two bags of groceries, they would have lectured her about avoiding exertion, and immediately put her to bed.

Her mind turned to the cat in her hallway. She'd seen a few pets in the building over the years, but she had never seen this little one. It occurred to her that the cat was the first one in her apartment for a very long time who didn't get on her back about something or other. She found herself smiling at that thought.

The next morning Jordan eagerly got ready for work. She may have left the 'zen' lifestyle behind, but she still had a new appreciation for life. As she was pouring herself a strong cup of coffee, she heard an odd scratching. Looking toward the door, she noticed a small white paw sticking under her front door.

One eyebrow raised, she walked over. It seemed her little friend had returned, and was playing with the beams of sunlight shining under her door. Thinking she'd get the cat to go away, Jordan gently tapped the paw, only to be immediately grabbed by surprisingly sharp claws.

"OW! You beast!"

She realized that pulling her finger away wasn't the best move, because the offending claws just dragged along her finger, leaving long red welts behind. Jordan went straight to her bathroom and cleaned her wounds. When she was finished, the paw was still patting along under her door. Deciding to ignore the cat, she sat to finish her breakfast before she left for work. She thought if she didn't give her any attention, the cat would go away.

Sure enough, on her way out she glanced around to see if the cat was still hanging around the hallway. With no sign of white and orange fur, Jordan hoped that she'd seen the last of her attacker.

"She was kind of cute, though…"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day at work, and she was exhausted, but Jordan came home happy. She'd done good work that day. Sure, she'd needed to lie down for a while that afternoon, but she'd uncovered some key evidence in a murder investigation, and that always made her feel like she was doing important work. Stepping off the elevator, she stopped in her tracks. A bemused smile touched her lips, and she greeted the little cat again.

"So. You're back, huh? You don't live here! Trust me, I do not make a great roommate. You could do much better…"

It occurred to her that talking to an animal may not be considered an intelligent thing to do, but this cat looked at her with almost human impatience. After it chirruped at her, Jordan explained that she could not have company tonight as she was going out again to grab a bite with a friend, and they would probably end up back at the morgue to go over evidence in the murder case.

The cat arrogantly gazed at her.

Jordan gently pushed her out of the way again, and opened her door. The cat squeezed through as soon as she could fit. She ran over to the couch, jumped up and started sniffing, proudly determining if this was an adequate place to rest.

"Whoa! What do you think…"

By the time Jordan reached her, the cat had chosen the proper place and was sitting comfortably cleaning the inside of her left paw, like it was the most important thing in the whole world. With a wry expression on her face, Jordan reluctantly let her un-wounded fingers rub the cat on it's head. She was rewarded by another gentle chirrup, a little sniff of her fingers, and a queenly gaze. Somehow Jordan felt like she had just been accepted by this arrogant little creature.

"Hold it! This is my place, I decide who lives here, not you!"

"Who are you talking to?" came an anxious voice from the open door. Turning around, Jordan saw Woody nervously looking at her, the uncomfortable fear in his eyes expressing his concern that she was hallucinating again.

Jordan smirked and replied, "I have a squatter here who thinks she owns my apartment. I was just about to evict her again."

As soon as Woody saw Jordan's pretty little visitor, he smiled a broad grin and joined Jordan at her couch.

"I hate to tell you, but I think it's too late!" He reached down and picked up the cat, holding her to his face. "You have made yourself at home, haven't you? You're pretty thin, you'd better tell this selfish person you've adopted to feed you!"

"Woody, I don't do well with plants and small animals! I already killed the fish Nigel gave me. I have enough death at work, I don't need to face it at home!" Jordan placed her hands on her hips, and tried to look determined. She somehow felt like she was not being successful.

Both her guests gazed at her. Funny how they both had the same expression. The cat couldn't have dimples, but Jordan would swear that under that fur…

Woody said, "Come on, Jordan. Cats are independent. We always had a few in Wisconsin. Just have some food around, and they take care of everything else themselves. She stands up for herself, she has sharp claws, she's probably a great hunter, but at the end of the day she knows how to cuddle and be friends." His dimples deepened just a little. "Kind of reminds me of a certain female ME I know."

Looking into four beautiful eyes, she broke. She thought to herself that she was weakening in her old age.

"OK, Ok, I'll feed her tonight, but tomorrow I'm going to find who she belongs to and send her home."

Wisely remaining quiet, Woody filled a dish with water as Jordan found some leftover chicken. He knew perfectly well that this animal was at home, even if Jordan didn't realize it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Oops! I forgot to disclaim any ownership of Crossing Jordan and it's characters._

_(If Nyn and her bunch ever get around to that coup, I hope to get time off work to join them.!_

_I do own the cat, however. Her name is Patches. I didn't think Jordan would have a cat named Patches so I went with the axe murderer instead._

The next day in the morgue, Woody teased Jordan about her 'temporary' roommate. Her co-workers were doubtful this would work out, remembering the recent tragedy of Evander. Nigel feigned a deep hurt over the fish and eloquently told Jordan that she had best find a new home for this poor beast before it was mortally injured by her bad karma. Bug muttered something about a bad idea and went back to work. Garret simply rolled his eyes and shook his head on his way out.

"They're probably right," said Woody, avoiding her gaze. "You'd better get a proper home for that cat before you kill it."

"I am not cruel to animals. I am a doctor, and I do know how to care for someone!" Jordan was starting to get peeved at the whole affair, and Woody knew that the cat's future was all but sewn up.

"You haven't even named it yet, it's just 'it' or 'the cat'. How nurturing is that?" Woody still kept his gaze on his PBJ, knowing that she'd see right through him if she caught his eye.

"Well, I was thinking 'Lizzie' might work, just until I find her owners. She looks sweet and innocent, but she's a killer."

Woody could no longer keep his eyes off Jordan's. "Jordan, you would name that cute little kitty cat after a notorious axe murderer?" His playful gaze piqued Jordan's pride a bit more. She held up her bandaged finger, saying, "Oh yeah? Look how innocent she is! I tell you, she's out for blood!"

Woody just rolled his eyes and started discussing their murder case. He knew that a cat was no substitute for a child, or a lover, but companionship would do nothing but good for Jordan. And whatever was good for Jordan was good for 'them', at least so he hoped.

The next month found Lizzie firmly established in Jordan's apartment. She had simply moved in, and Jordan, partly to prove that she could do it and partly because she liked the little fur ball's spunk, provided the necessities of life. Somehow, Jordan never did get around to searching for Lizzie's owners. She convinced herself that such a thin cat had been a stray. As Lizzie's chirrups and quiet presence grew on Jordan, she found herself chatting about her day, how Woody had really been hot in his jeans, and Garret had been especially annoying with his over-protectiveness. She complained about how Bug was amazed that Lizzie was still among the living. She carefully repeated Nigel's long lecture about the well-documented benefits of animal companionship.

Jordan had found the perfect room mate - she could talk about anything in complete confidence. Lizzie never tattled about how tired Jordan felt, she never breathed a word to Woody about how many times Jordan mentioned him, nor did she complain about how badly Jordan took care of herself. Lizzie just quietly wormed her way into Jordan's daily life until it seemed that they had never lived without each other.

Arriving home to a, "Brrrrrrrrrrip!" was very comforting. Being abjectly ignored at times, Jordan smirked and expressed her understanding. "Yeah, sometimes a girl just needs some space, doesn't she, Lizzie?" To which Lizzie would turn tail and regally wander off to perform her very precise grooming.

Secretly, Jordan's favourite time was in front of the TV, or with a book, when Lizzie would very carefully place herself in the perfect position to demand maximum attention. Moving the cat's bottom from her book, Jordan smiled and wryly noted she'd seen that kind of behaviour before, in a certain blue-eyed detective. She also felt a little sad that she'd not seen that behaviour for a long time. "Always trying to get me to notice you, but when I pick you up you wriggle out from my arms and run away. Are you sure your last name isn't Hoyt?"

Lizzie gazed into her face with half closed eyes and started to purr. Clearly Jordan had been found acceptable for the time being. "I never saw myself with a cat, but you're more like a little furry person. A person who's demanding. Self-centered. Violent!" Lizzie stood up and rubbed her cheek against Jordan's. "Ooh, you're good, did you know that?"


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: It has been correctly pointed out that Lizzie Borden was acquited of the murders of her parents. Technically, she wasn't an axe murderer as far as the law is concerned. However, the cloud of suspicion remains to this day. No one else was ever charged. The nursery rhyme reminds us she has joined the club of crime legends, whether she was innocent or not. OJ, Jack the Ripper, Lizzie Borden - all notorious parts of our culture._

_Lizzie Borden took an axe, and gave her father fourty whacks._

_When she saw what she had done, she gave her mother fourty one._

_Besides, as Rapunzelcat pointed out, she probably wouldn't have been acquited if Jordan had been alive!_

* * *

Woody walked in behind her after a late night of work. He still needed to make sure she got home safely, even though it had been months since her surgery. Oddly, tonight, Lizzie didn't meet them at the door. Jordan tried not to look concerned, but Woody could tell she wasn't comfortable with this development. He pretended not to notice as Jordan searched the loft apartment, becoming more upset as she realized Lizzie was simply not there.

"I don't understand, there is no way she could get…" Jordan's voice trailed off as Woody walked over to her window and gently closed it.

"Did you leave that open this morning?" he asked.

"No, I remember closing it! Why would she…" A lump rose in Jordan's throat, quite unexpectedly.

"Jordan," Woody said, a bit patronizingly. "Lizzie is a cat. Cats get outside. They run around. They catch small animals. They howl. Then they come back in. Don't worry, she probably just learned how to push the window open and decided to go for a little walk. It's kind of like how you always manage to escape when things get intense. You've always come back, and so will she."

Jordan nodded, and turned her head. She felt ridiculous becoming so upset about a stupid cat. She faced death every day, and usually managed to cope professionally. How had Lizzie become so important to her? A tear escaped her eye and she tried to wipe it away without Woody noticing.

He noticed. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, saying how cute it was that she loved her cat so much. His thumb wiped away that lonely tear. Jordan couldn't hold it back anymore, it was the first time she really considered Lizzie 'her' cat. Hers, alone. And now she was outside in a huge city, probably under the tires of some truck, or in the jaws of a stray dog, or in the clutches of a group of cruel teen-aged boys.

The tears flooded from her eyes and Woody tugged her over to the sofa. He patiently waited for Jordan to regain control.

"I'm sorry, Woody, this is really stupid!"

"Jordan, it's alright to love your cat. You'll see, she'll be back tomorrow."

She wasn't.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I still don't own anything, not even the cat really. She owns me..._

She didn't come back the next day either, or the day after that. Jordan's imagination ran away from her, thinking about all the ways a cat could get into trouble in Boston. She had trouble sleeping, waiting for that quiet little chirrup as Lizzie curled up with her. Jordan hadn't realized how much she liked that purring fuzz ball tucked between her feet, or stretched out on her back. She kept the window cracked open and every little sound made her jump.

Woody kept a concerned eye on Jordan whenever he could. She didn't talk much about it, but he knew it was bothering her more than she would admit. He didn't tell Jordan but he quietly searched outside her building and a few blocks around, just to be sure. He asked a few people he saw, but stray cats were simply not something people noticed. He tried to urge Jordan to put up posters, but she was still claiming that it was just a silly little cat and she didn't want to 'bother' anyone. Besides, Lizzie could take care of herself. In reality, she couldn't bring herself to put up posters because that would be admitting that her cat was 'missing'.

On the evening of the fifth day after Lizzie's disappearance, Woody picked up take out and met Jordan at her place. They sat quietly side by side on her couch and ate the Chinese meal. After supper they said something about TV, but neither of them bothered to turn it on. Staring into her wine glass, Jordan took a deep breath and sadly said, "Woody, I broke my promise to myself again. Lizzie just wormed her way in."

He could see this was a small trickle through a dam that was on the brink of breaking. Lizzie had been the final stroke, and the flood was coming. His heart broke for Jordan, like it had many times before. He nervously thought that listening to her right now was the wisest course of action and, yet again, ignored the urge to comfort her in his arms.

Looking at her defeated posture, however, it suddenly struck him how ineffective that course of action had been in the past. Jordan was hurting, and he needed to help her. He reached out to her, tentatively as if she was fine china. He scooted over on the couch until his arm was behind her and his other hand held hers. His head rested on top of hers.

Jordan had not looked at him, but she shifted her gaze from the wine glass on the table to their clasped hands.

"I keep on breaking my promise! I made a deal with myself when I was a little girl - I dedcided it's just not safe. Mom and Dad, Grandma. Paul, maybe even JD! Did I ever tell you that I had an affair with a married man? Not one of my brightest moments. Then there's Garret and the guys. And you."

Here, Jordan sighed again. "And you. And now a cat, of all things!"

Woody couldn't keep quiet anymore. His interrogation skills kicked in. He asked, "Jordan, help me out here. What promise?"

Jordan continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Dr. Stiles helped me figure it out. I thought that knowing would be enough, but I haven't changed. I still try to keep that stupid promise, and I end up sabotaging every good thing that comes my way."

Here she paused and moved slightly so she could look into Woody's eyes. She looked so lost. He moved his hand from the couch to her shoulder and waited. Jordan drew a shaky breath.

"It's love. When you love someone, it's just a matter of time before they let you down, or hurt you. Or die. Love isn't safe! And the worst part is I can't help it!"

The silent pause filled the air between them. Jordan's eyes started to gleam with a hint of sad hysteria.

"I fell in love with a cat. A cat, Woody! Now even she's gone! Not even Lizzie was safe! How fair is that? It's a curse to be loved by Jordan Cavanaugh!" Woody started to say something, but Jordan was on a roll. She had turned again and threw herself back into the couch, looking around.

"What is wrong with me? Look at my life! Late thirties. Nothing but an empty apartment. No family. No children, nothing! My touch is poison…"

Woody forcefully interrupted the pity party. "Jordan! Jor, you don't exactly have the market cornered on sad stories. I have my share of tombstones, too. I think I kind of know what you're talking about"

As comfortable silence blanketed them again, Jordan was startled to think something new, something she hadn't considered before.

Woody understood.

He could relate to the undercurrent of trouble her life held. He may not have always responded the best way, but he always seemed to 'get' her. She had always known about his past, but suddenly she realized what it meant to them.

The hysteria calmed, and hope sprang to life. "Woody, when I found JD's engagement ring, I couldn't believe how much he misunderstood me. You said then I was a complicated girl, that not everyone 'got' me. You 'get' me, don't you?"

Woody thought to himself that he'd better tread carefully. He had made so many mistakes in the past.

"I don't always know what to do about you, and sometimes I really screw up. But, yeah, Jordan, I think I get you."

Jordan couldn't help it. She had to know. "So, Woody, if you get me, why did you think those words I whispered in the hospital were only pity?"

He quickly replied, "It was pity, Jordan, but not yours. It was self-pity. I've been an idiot. When I started to worry about you a few months ago, I think I finally got over myself. I knew you were sick, but I was too scared to say anything. I couldn't handle losing someone I loved so much."

Jordan blinked at him, tears slowly working their way onto her cheeks, wondering how to respond, as he continued. "I'm sorry Jordan, I should have let you in. I should never have said those things in the hospital room! Do you realize that was the only time in six years you actually did what I told you? You picked a rotten time to obey orders. "

She was still tearfully speechless, a rare feeling.

"Jordan, I care for you so much." He pulled her hand up to his face and kissed her fingertips. He gently placed his forehead against hers. "Please, tell me we still have a chance." Jordan hadn't realized they were sitting so close together. She glanced at his mouth. She remembered each and every kiss they had shared. A quivering sense of anticipation filled her as she looked at him, shifting her gaze from his gorgeous eyes to his slightly parted lips, when a scratching noise startled them.

_AN- be honest, most of you saw that coming from a mile, didn't you?_


	6. Chapter 6

She pulled back and gave Woody an apologetic look. He kissed her forehead before she ran to the window. Back on the couch, Woody couldn't believe that yet another moment had been broken by outside forces. Sure enough, a white paw was batting the window, swinging it open.

Jordan grabbed Lizzie and squeezed her. Tears of relief streamed down her face as she said something unintelligible into her cat's fur. Lizzie, of course, was quite put out to be held so tightly. She simply wanted to find her food dishes and get herself clean. She squirmed out of Jordan's arms and casually trotted away, as if nothing had happened.

Jordan started to laugh at the arrogant little fur ball, but the tears still hadn't stopped. She looked over at Woody in her confusion and said, "Look at me! I'm a mess, an emotional wreck for five days, and she is acting like – like everything's normal!"

Woody softly smiled and came over to reclaim her in his arms. "Would you like me to put a lock on that window?" From her spot on his shoulder, she nodded. She was shaking from the laughter, or was it the tears?

"Jordan, since Lizzie is OK, I think we should finish that conversation, for once!"

Jordan pulled back a little so she could look at Woody. After taking another breath, she began with the night she was supposed to be in bed and she had heard the door. She thought it was Daddy, but it wasn't. She heard the other man with her mother that night, and promised herself never to love anyone because it wasn't safe.

Continuing on from there, she ran through her various broken hearts and hurts, carefully avoiding any reference to him, or so it seemed to Woody. A lot of what she said was not new to him. She paused, and glanced down at herself, then at her prodigal cat. He sensed that she was ready to finally open the door they'd been standing at for so long

"Woody, I want to finish this, really I do, but I don't want to do it when I'm this tired and emotional. I'm not putting you off – OK, so I'm putting you off, but look at me! When we have this - talk, I don't want to be a basket case."

Woody inwardly groaned as he felt the emotional walls jump back up. He was about to roll his eyes and give up when once again, Lizzie interrupted.

One of Lizzie's patented chirrups burst through the air as she landed neatly on Woody's lap. She carefully placed her back toward Jordan, and began to rub her cheeks and forehead on Woody's stubbly chin. In spite of the disappointment from the past few moments he smiled a little and started petting the appreciative cat.

"Well, at least one woman wants me to stay!" he muttered.

Jordan looked at her traitorous pet and her Woody. She was again startled with a revelation into her feelings that she hadn't expected. They were both hers. Well, more like she was Lizzie's, but she had thought of Woody as hers for a long time, not in a sense of ownership but of partnership.

"How about a compromise. I'll go take a shower, you two sit here and get better acquainted. Then we can finish that conversation. Maybe you could put on some coffee, I mean, we don't have to work tomorrow."

Woody was surprised, not for the first time tonight. He looked skeptically at her and wryly said, "Great. You get a hot shower. I get the couch and the cat."

"That's my offer, take it or leave it! I need some time, she needs some attention, apparently not from me, you need to finish our conversation. This way we all get what we need."

"That's not ALL I need, Jordan." The implications of that statement floated around the room as Jordan smirked and headed for the shower.

When she returned from her 'alone time', her heart softened another degree as she saw Woody stretched out on the couch with Lizzie stretched out on Woody, still softly purring. Jordan threw a blanket over the happy couple and went to her own bed.

Tonight, sleep came easily. She didn't take the time to wonder much at this. Although she'd had an emotional evening and things hadn't been really worked out with Woody, she had a strange feeling of comfort, and safety. As she drifted off peacefully, it occurred to her that the feeling was home. It was right, and those two on the couch represented peace. Even if it was dangerous, she realized that it was worth the risk.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks so much everyone! This has been fun, but I'm finding that my writing is like my reading - I can't stop!! There is a reason I only read for pleasure during holidays, I am totally undisciplined and end up having no sleep at all for 2 or 3 days. You have all been so sweet with your feedback, I think I may have discovered a new way to self-medicate. (Always on the look out for a new non-narcotic addiction!). God Bless you all, and here's praying that all the good people at CJ are still employed come May 14th!

The sun streamed through Jordan's window but she didn't wake until a rather loud shout came from the vicinity of the living room. She had a pretty good idea what had happened, so she took her time wrapping a robe around herself before she sauntered out to view the carnage.

Sure enough, Lizzie had discovered Woody's foot made a great plaything, and had drawn blood. She was crouching at the moment, her rear end wiggling in preparation for a second assault as Woody inspected the wound.

"Jeez Jordan, why were you worried about that fur ball? Axe murderer is right!"

Seeing Jordan, Lizzie instantly changed her stance, proudly folding her paws under her chest and half closing her eyes.

"I think that's why I like her so much, she's pretty but she's a predator!"

Woody sat up, Lizzie keeping an indolent eye on his feet. He looked at Jordan with a curious expression on his face. "Why do you only use the word love when it relates to triple mocha-chino coffee?"

Jordan returned his curious gaze. She hated to admit it, but Woody had a point.

He gently shook his head and continued, "You know, it's too early to start this again. Why don't we go for a run and get some breakfast first?"

Jordan was still distracted by his earlier question, but she quickly agreed. She changed into her running gear, and, saying a fond farewell to Lizzie (which the cat thoroughly ignored), Jordan was ready to go. Before she would leave, however, she insisted on double checking all the windows. She pretended to be amused when Woody found a roll of duct tape and strengthened the window which had provided an escape route six days earlier. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, as she impulsively smirked and thanked him, kissing his cheek. Then, in her best impression of Lizzie, she sauntered to the door.

They remained comfortably quiet for most of their run. They were both emotionally tired, and made no attempt to continue the previous evening's conversation. They could both tell they had turned a corner, that there was only one more step. Oddly enough, this was - a certainty. A foregone conclusion. Practically unnecessary, and yet the most necessary part of the whole dance.

Woody rolled his eyes when she said she'd prefer to go back to her place after the coffee and crullers they brought to his apartment. When Jordan practically ran off the elevator, Woody openly laughed. "She spent five days, alone, in the city of Boston, Jordan! She survived on her own before she moved in here, I think she can handle a few hours in your apartment alone!" He wasn't even trying to hide his amusement anymore. Jordan stopped in front of her door with a huge grin. There under her door was a little paw, trying to claw the morning paper. Jordan turned as her smile once again mixed with tears.

"I love that stupid cat, Woody!"

"Of course you do!" Woody stepped up to her and brushed the tears away. He was beginning to enjoy performing that particular service for Jordan. "She's a lucky little axe murderer to have you."

She'd said it. The 'L' word, aloud, in front of a witness. "And I love Garret, and Dad, and I love Lilly, and Bug and Nigel! I even think I love Kate!"

At that Woody gave her a look of mock concern. "Kate? Are you wearing one of those opal thingys again?"

"Well," replied Jordan. "Kate's growing on me, OK?"

Woody shook his head. He still didn't see why anyone would even remotely like Kate.

A commanding meow floated up from the vicinity of the white paw. Jordan hugged Woody quickly and she unocked her door.

Woody hesitated for a moment. He wasn't on her list. After everything, he was second string. Great in a crisis, but not a keeper. He followed her in, as Jordan poured attention on Lizzie who deigned to allow herself to be thus worshiped.

"You two don't need a third wheel hanging around, I'll just head back home." Woody began to turn around.

His disappointment lessened significantly when Jordan unceremoniously dumped Lizzie on the floor and took a step in his direction. She looked crest fallen, boosting his hopes again.

Lizzie, being so obviously ignored, sauntered over to Woody's feet and started to chirrup and meow, rubbing up against his legs.

Jordan said, "You can't go now! We're not done that conversation, and besides I think Lizzie will get medieval on your butt if you don't pay her some serious attention, now!"

Woody quietly thanked God for the fur ball. They had made more progress over the course of the past twelve hours than they had for six years, and Lizzie was the catalyst.

"Well, since you put it that way…" He bent over and took the suddenly amorous Lizzie in his arms. As he sat down he said, "I had a shower while you picked up breakfast, why don't you go take yours now? We'll be alright out here, won't we Lizzie?"

Jordan smirked at them again. "Yeah, after all these years, I think we can wait another fifteen minutes!"

It was more like half an hour before Jordan emerged. She spent a little more time on her appearance than she'd planned, but she figured Lizzie was entertaining her guest. She told herself that she was just trying to cover the effect the past five stressful days had taken on her complexion, but then she rolled her eyes at her reflection. "No more of that, Jordan! You know perfectly well what you're doing!"

Lizzie had obviously had enough attention and was enjoying a light brunch. Woody was reading the paper when Jordan struck a subtle pose and cleared her throat. His reaction when he lowered the paper was also subtle, but she caught it.

"So." He stared at her with guarded eyes.

"So." She gazed back at him, trying to remain as calm as Woody looked.

Without missing a beat, Lizzie chirruped, adding her 'so' to the conversation. She sat looking at them both, with disdain. She was a young cat, but she could pick up on the the amorous vibe in the room and wondered when these two would get down to business.

"I love you…"

They couldn't tell who said it first. It seemed fitting that it came in unison, but they both noticed how anticlimactic it seemed after all they'd been through. A sense of peace washed over them; it was 'right'. Then something else filled them, and the familiar sparks flew. This, however, was more than a passion stolen for one night. This was a deep connection, on many levels.

This was love.

Lizzie looked at them, quite interested in how close the cuddly man was to her pet lady. They were deeply kissing, and holding each other so tightly the cat was wondering if they could breathe. She thought about the six kittens she carried and wondered if her pet would be having kittens soon, too. "Hmmm," thought Lizzie. She saw that interesting, mouse-like foot she had maimed earlier that morning. It wasn't quite dead yet…

"JORDAN! YOUR CAT!"

* * *

End :-) 


End file.
